


Donde no deberíamos estar

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno de los últimos días del último curso se encuentra siguiéndola escaleras arriba, arriba, durante algo que parecen horas, hasta que salen a un atardecer anaranjado y ya casi azul, porque el sol se ha puesto mientras seguían las espirales interiores de la Torre de Astronomía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde no deberíamos estar

_hey, let's think this over..._

Uno de los últimos días del último curso se encuentra siguiéndola escaleras arriba, arriba, durante algo que parecen horas, hasta que salen a un atardecer anaranjado y ya casi azul, porque el sol se ha puesto mientras seguían las espirales interiores de la Torre de Astronomía.

La Torre de Astronomía. Como un par de Gryffindors cualquiera. La sorpresa es encontrarla vacía, se dice Snape, que nunca la hubiera traído allí, él no, y permanece alejado de ella un par de metros cuando salen al exterior y ella se gira. Hay un espacio que tiene que conservar entre ambos, que ha estado ahí durante los últimos meses y seguirá ahí ya el resto de su vida. Cuando Narcisa da un paso e intenta acortarlo él retrocede sin disimularlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

No hay tiempo para rodeos. Si ella preguntase respondería que tiene que volver a los libros, a los exámenes, que cuando esté en séptimo lo entenderá. O tal vez no. Para alguien como Narcisa Black no son más que una formalidad antes de pasar al siguiente nivel de su vida social, de estudiante a graduada y de ahí a miembro de la alta sociedad, y luego no hay nada. Si ella preguntase le diría que tiene que estudiar para no recriminarla qué derecho tiene a acercarse a él y pedirla que le acompañe.

\- Nunca hemos subido aquí - responde, y por un momento Snape la mira desconcertado. Es consciente de la manera en que el viento del Oeste sopla sobre la torre, una de las más altas del colegio, y de cómo el mundo ya no es naranja sino rojo sangre, morado, oscuro. Pero sobre todo ve, y casi oye, los susurros de la figura delgada al otro lado del espacio entre ambos. Susurra el pelo, que por una vez está suelto y vuela en todas direcciones como millones de rayos de luz enloquecidos, y sus pies cuando da apenas medio paso hacia él y retrocede -. ¿Por qué?

Snape apoya las manos en las almenas a su espalda. Abre la boca y el viento arrastra las primeras palabras hacia el vacío y una caída mortal. Algo sobre a qué viene eso, por qué están ahí, una réplica mordaz o tal vez irónica. La segunda vez que habla tiene que alzar la voz.

\- Porque hay demasiada luz.

Ambos saben a qué se refiere aunque ya sea de noche. Habla de los miles de estudiantes de Hogwarts que han subido allí durante siglos creyéndose temerarios, ocultos, y de los que lo han hecho a plena luz del día, los que han presumido de ello. Pero su historia, la de Snape y Narcisa, está hecha de mazmorras y pasillos, no de torres o las orillas del lago. Son momentos a oscuras con piedras sobre sus cabezas. Y ahora aún más. No deberían estar ahí. No deberían volver a estar solos en ningún sitio.

Narcisa se abraza los hombros y gira, y durante ese segundo en que se vuelve el viento le aparta el pelo de la cara y parece otra persona. Una más blanda que no maneja siempre cualquier situación. Una que sabe que ha cometido un error al traer a Severus Snape a la Torre de Astronomía.

Al menos en eso están de acuerdo. Y Snape odia saber que está haciendo algo equivocado, sobre todo con otra persona delante para atestiguarlo.

\- Bella dice - la voz de Narcisa le llega cuando ya ha dado un par de pasos en las escaleras y se detiene aún en contra de su voluntad, de las miles de razones que le gritan que se marche. Que vuelva a los libros y a su habitación, que ese no es su lugar -, dice que no hay nada que no se pueda arreglar en la Torre de Astronomía.

"Todo el mundo sabe dónde tiene exactamente la diplomacia Bellatrix", piensa Snape. No dice nada. Tampoco se mueve. Ni siquiera cuando Narcisa hace volar el espacio que tan cuidadosamente ha mantenido entre ambos, más cerca, más cerca, hasta que comparten un escalón estrecho.

Durante años los estudiantes de Hogwarts han ocupado la Torre de Astronomía y mirado al cielo en algún momento, aunque no subieran ahí con esa intención. Pero cuando Snape se rinde y empuja a Narcisa escaleras abajo, hacia la oscuridad de la espiral descendente, se da cuenta que no ha mirado al cielo ni una sóla vez en los minutos que han estado allí arriba. Ni siquiera sabe si esa noche han salido las estrellas.


End file.
